Thunder and Comfort
by Sugarcube18
Summary: the invisible Golden Trio all had their weaknesses. Hermione's just happened to be thunder storms. Draco just happened to be the only one close by. Dramione This will be a oneshot unless I get lots of requests for a sequel
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to remain a one-shot unless TONS of people want a sequel. I'm kinda partial to to it by itself though. **

**Disclaimer- Don't own Harry or any one of JKR's characters... I know it sucks.**

* * *

The invincible golden trio. That's what they called them. The truth of the matter was that everyone has their weaknesses even the 'Golden Trio' . Ron's weakness was spiders. Harry's weakness was… believe it or not, girls. Hermione's was… well, Hermione's was thunder storms.

Sad, but true. In her lonely room she quaked in fear of the roaring thunder. She was the Head Girl this year. The war was over and Voldemort was defeated. The unfortunate thing about being Head Girl was that she had no dorm mates to help her through the storm. The only one that was close to her bed room was… Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy, whom the Headmaster had deemed worthy enough to become Head Boy. Why he had decided this was still not clear. Hermione did not question the judgment of the headmaster. She only questioned Draco Malfoy's intentions.

Malfoy had fought on their side in the war, but he was still the same stuck up snob they all knew and loved… Not. Hermione shrieked in fear as another blast of thunder came from outside. She swore the room shook with fear of the storm along with her.

She was desperate. She was scared. She was getting out of bed and rapidly approaching the Head Boy's room. She did not bother to knock and only hoped that he wore clothes to bed. She ran faster and shrieked as another blast of thunder made its way to her ears. Draco bolted upward in bed just as the Gryffindor soared across the room and ended up in his lap.

After a short moment of surprise, Draco Malfoy chuckled deep in his throat. The sound made Hermione shiver for a completely different reason. Suddenly she felt very vulnerable in her oversized shirt to which she wore no pants with.

"Scared of a little storm, Granger?" He sneered and she scowled in return. He only smiled at her reaction. "What are you doing here?" he asked lazily.

"Could I sleep here? Please!" Hermione pleaded and she winced as soon as the words were out of her mouth. He raised an eyebrow and smiled evilly as he said…

"Here in my bed, yes. Here on my lap, no." Hermione looked embarrassed as she slid off of his lap.

"Sorry, I really I am." She said as she climbed under the covers. He rolled his eyes as he scooted over to make room for her. A bolt a lightning struck out side and the blast of thunder tumbled through the building. Hermione whimpered and hid her face in Draco's pillow. A pillow, she found, that smelled extraordinarily nice. Hmm…

"Granger, what is your problem?" Malfoy asked. The only response he got was another muffled whimper. "You're really that scared of a little bit of thunder?" he asked incredulously. She turned her head towards him so that he could see her glare.

"Hey, whatever! Its not like I care. Just don't whine like a baby all night Granger. I need my sleep." He said as he laid on his side facing away from her. She turned her back into the pillow and inhaled deeply. 

There were a few moments of silence before… Hermione let out another shriek and clawed her way closer to Malfoy as another wave of thunder came. She tapped his shoulder… she did it again… and agi…

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT?!" Draco yelled as he flipped around to face her. He instantly felt guilty. The great and smart Hermione Granger cowering in fear in front of him. This was something that a few years ago would have been his dream.

Seeing Hermione Granger shake in fear was something his old self would have taken advantage of. He would have made fun of her. He would have hurt her. Now though, now all he wanted to do was apologize.

"Sorry Granger. You're fine. He said soothingly as he pulled her to him. She was still shaking violently, but it lessened as he held her. She squeaked at the thunder outside and buried her head in the side of his neck.

He stroked her hair soothingly. "You're fine Granger. I've got you." He told her quietly and she thought about the other time when he had said those words to her.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

The battle was in full swing and flashes of green and red could be seen across the battle field. Hermione was lost hopelessly in all of the chaos. The Hogwarts Grounds had never seemed so foreign. She was hyperventilating. Tears were starting to form as she looked down. Something Harry had warned her not to do.

Bodies littered the ground haphazardly. She recognized some of their faces, but the ones that hurt the most were the ones she didn't recognize. She would never get the chance to know them. They would go to the grave nameless. They would just be a number in a book.

She tripped over one of the dead and she just couldn't take it. She broke down crying. She couldn't find Harry. She couldn't help. She was lost. She was as good as dead. She was surrounded by nameless bodies.

Just then, arms wrapped around her from behind. She turned to face this nameless person who was very much alive, without really looking at who it was. She buried her head in the person's neck. Dressed in all black and with his hood drawn up Draco Malfoy almost looked like one of the Death Eaters. She could have cared less. He wasn't a Death Eater though.

He whispered soothing words to her and she finally realized who he was. Her body quaked in sobs of relief. Some how his words soothed her.

"You're fine Granger. I've got you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Thank you," she whispered into his neck. He pulled away from her to look her in the eye.

"For what?" he asked softly.

"For being there," she replied and a flash of recognition went through his eyes. They both knew the double meaning hidden in her words to him. He looked astonished for a second before looking at her with a very weird expression on his face.

"Anytime," he muttered as he pulled her toward him again. Thunder rang outside and she suddenly wasn't afraid anymore.

The invisible Golden Trio all had weaknsses. They also had things that made them strong. Harry Had Ginny, Ron had Harry and Hermione, and Hermione… I'll just leave you to guess.

**Tell me what you think. I'm kinda proud of this one. I hope you guys liked it to. _Sugarcube18_**

* * *

**So I'm sitting here reading the reviews and I think I'm going to add a chapter from Draco's point of view. This is only for those who wanted this story to continue, so if you didn't don't look.**

Sugarcube18


	2. Chapter 2

**This is from Draco's point of view. The story doesn't progress much, but It gives us insight as to what Draco was thinking. I hope you like it. **_**Sugarcube18**_

Draco Malfoy listened to the pounding rain outside his dorm. It didn't bother him too much when there was a thunder storm, but he had to admit that this one was a one scary comparatively speaking. The nights were always Draco's favorite parts of his day. Something about night just soothed him. Perhaps it was the quiet.

There had been many nights where he had stayed up late thinking. Just thinking. Thinking about the war and his part in it. It was one night during a thunder storm that he had decided to switch sides. That didn't mean that his over all arrogant attitude changed. It was quite the opposite really, he was still the pain in the arse that he always had been. He liked himself that way.

A particularly load burst of thunder shook the room. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was fully prepared to get some sleep. Being Head Boy was tiring after all. He felt sleep slowly drifting in. He barely heard his door open as another boom of thunder shook the castle. He shot up at the sound of a very feminine shriek of terror.

Hermione Granger landed haphazardly across his lap. He was surprised to say the least. The Gryffindor princess was laying across his lap, clearly scared to death. Her over-sized t-shirt was the only sleep wear she had on. She was shaking in fear. Taking her in fully, Draco couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

She shivered.

"Scared of a little storm, Granger?" He sneered at her. He smiled when she scowled at him. His eyes wondered down to her exposed creamy thigh. "What are you doing here?" He asked her lazily.

"Could I sleep here? Please!" He looked up at her quickly. She winced. Well, this was a surprise. The brave Gryffindor was begging. He raised his perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her and smiled deviously.

"Here in my bed, yes. Here in my lap, no." Granger had the decency to look embarrassed as she slid off his lap.

"Sorry, I really I am." She told him quietly as she slid under the covers and he scooted over to make room for her. He rolled his eyes at the fact that she was being little goodie-two-shoes and apologizing to him.

"Another bolt of lightning followed by a blast of thunder rang through the room. Granger whimpered and hid her face in one of his pillows. Was she really that scared of a little thunder? Hermione Granger was scared of a stupid storm?

"Granger, what is your problem?" He asked her. He only heard a muffled whimper. "You're really that scared of a little bit of thunder?" he asked incredulously. She turned her head towards him so that he could see her glare.

"Hey, whatever! Its not like I care. Just don't whine like a baby all night Granger. I need my sleep." He said to her before turning away from her. Girls could be so annoying sometimes. He thought that maybe she'd finally be quiet and just as his eyes were about to close… another shriek come from Granger as thunder blasted. He tried to ignore her.

Then she started tapping him. _Ignore her._ She tapped again. _IGNORE HER._ And agi…

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT?!" Draco yelled as he flipped around to face her. He instantly felt guilty. The great and smart Hermione Granger was cowering in fear in front of him. This was something that a few years ago would have been his dream.

Seeing Hermione Granger shake in fear was something his old self would have taken advantage of. He would have made fun of her. He would have hurt her. Now though, now all he wanted to do was apologize.

"Sorry Granger. You're fine. He said soothingly as he pulled her to him. She was shaking, he noticed, in fear of the storm. It lessened as he held her and being this close to her was really opening up his awareness. His body screamed 'GIRL' in big bold letters. She buried her head in his neck as she tried to escape the storm.

He held her. He stroked her hair soothingly. "You're fine Granger. I've got you." He whispered to her. Hermione Granger had been the bane of his existence for a long while when he was younger. After he grew out of his child-like state he found her to be the least annoying of the golden trio.

In fact, when he had first switched sides he had to spend a few weeks at Grimald Place. In those weeks she had been one of the few people that didn't treat him like the enemy.

She had tolerated him to say the least. Of course they argued and of course they had moments were they fought, but the important thing had been that she hadn't glared at him from across the table like certain others did.

Suddenly her body stilled.

"Thank you," she whispered against his neck and he had to suppress a shiver. He pulled her way from him to look her in the eye.

"For what?" He asked softly.

"for being there," She replied and he relized that she was talking about the battle. The battle where he had searched desperately to find her. He couldn't explain his behavior that night. He had searched desperately for her. He had killed every Death Eater in sight trying to find her.

He had finally found her surrounded by bodies. She had been crying. He couldn't explain why such relief went through him when he found her. The only explanation would be that he cared for her. He let a look of astonishment cross his face.

He fancied her. God, he was so stupid. He was sure that a very poncy like expression was on his face as he pulled her towards him again. It too everything he had not to kiss her. He didn't want to freak her out.

"Anytime," he said into her ear. Suddenly he had something else to thank the night for.

* * *

**this is the end of this story, but if you do want a sequel you can vote for one on my profile page under the poll. If you don't want one you can vote too. This way I can see what you guys think.**

**I hope you enjoyed the story and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! signed SUGARCUBE18**


End file.
